Milana's Search
by DaughterOfLupaxmx
Summary: Cause why not :P I wrote this 7 chapter story a few years ago, and I thought, "What the heck! Let's upload it!" So... this is how I wrote when I was 10! :) Milana is travelling across the country to School of Linjar (yes... I made it up :3) on the way she meets friend and foe, until something happens which leaves her friends deserting her...


**Milana - Before the Beginning**

As I walked through the dark forest, deeper and deeper into the darkness, it seemed as though the trees were whispering as I passed, branches reaching out towards me, trying to trip me with their ancient, crumbling roots.

I ran still, through till dusk, when I made camp for the night. I camped in a small clearing in a lighter part of the forest. I put my pack down on the soft, emerald-green grass, and picked a few long yellowing reeds. I laid them out and began searching through my pack for the small, sharp piece of flint I was certain I put in. I picked a few more of the crisp reeds and put them on the ground, as a bed. After laying down my blanket over the reeds, I picked up my old lyre. The only thing left from my home. After strumming a few crisp, clean chords, I laid it back down, and lit the fire with the flint.

When the fire was lit, I reached into my pack and brought out a dagger. I could hear the sniffing and scrambling of rabbits in the darkness surrounding me. I put some more wood on the fire, and crouched silently, not even breathing. I hadn't eaten for days, and this would be my only chance. I pounced on the innocent rabbit, and drove my dagger into its neck. That would last me the night, but I had to eat in the morning, or I would simply wear away. I took a deep breath and crouched, ready to pounce once more, but a noise behind me cause me to leap around, only when I saw a figure there, outlined in a faint purple aura, I stopped in my tracks. I had seen that mysterious glow only once before…

"Hekma… What are you doing outside the protection of the School?"

"Oh now… dear little Milana… you know full well that I am not outside the School…. I am but an Edilhu… I heard of your quest and am here to help. You are closer to me than you think, go north for 56 huliu. Never forget that we are here to help." Said Hekma.

"How is Legki?" I replied urgently. She sighed at my affection for the horse. Legki is and always will be one of the most important things in my life.

"Legki is fine, we have cared well for her, but you are our main priority. Hurry now, I sense darkness forming near you. You look… starved. But I must go, I will see you when you are closer. Goodbye my friend..." She disappeared, leaving in her place, the most amazing thing I had seen for a long time. A large sack, full of food, and a fresh pouch of medhyl.

Medhyl is a drink made from herbs, tree sap, and dragon spit. If you drink only a tiny drop, it will give you the equivalent energy to having 5 hours of sleep.

I threw the rabbit carcass onto the fire, and watched it cook. I pulled it out when it was cooked. I striped off the fur and gobbled it down immediately. I then took my blanket out of my bag, and laid a circle of ocihu around my camp.

Ocihu is a dust, when you use an enchantment on it, it will protect everything inside it from creatures of the dark. I pulled the blanket up and drifted into sleep…

**Chapter 2**

The morning birds woke me at dawn, and I set off for Linjar, the biggest School in Innkh. As I trampled through the forest I thought of the Lady Sharma. Her words of wisdom led Innkh to greatness, and I had only ever seen her once. Many said I was lucky even for that. But if they heard she used her greatest power to speak with me…. I don't know WHAT they'd think. But I brushed this thought out of my mind and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. I grew weary, and took a sip of medhly. I began to feel the effects within seconds, and got up to carry on walking. I drew my sword, Iskandr, and turned round. There it was again. The sound of a man, sneaking through the bushes.

"I'd come out if I were you!" I shouted fearlessly. If a lion jumped out of the bushes, it would be dead before it touched the ground.

"You," said a man's voice, "are very careful indeed. And strong too. But if you want me to come out… fine, just don't kill me." He said with a chuckle as he stepped out of the long, rustling grass. He was tall, with dark hair, and twinkling blue eyes. His mouth was positioned in a lopsided grin. He was still laughing softly as he walked up to me. I raised my sword slightly, and gave him a stern look that caused him to stop laughing.

"Who are you?" I said coldly.

"Why, it doesn't matter who I am, but you, I would like to know." He replied, giving me a cheeky grin.

"I am Milana. Now, who are you?" I replied, glaring at him.

"Milana… nice name… I'm Tamani. So… where are we going?" He said shuffling his feet, and finally deciding to sit down. He stretched out his legs, and lay back to stare at the sky.

"We? You want to come with me? Give me one reason why I should say yes." I replied, a little confused.

"Why, a delicate girl like you shouldn't be travelling through the Gavi Desert alone! You'll be killed as soon as you step foot into that dusty wasteland!" He smiled, moving his head to look at her.

"You underestimate me…" I said under my breath, shaking my head ever-so-slightly.

"Well? Yes or no? Come on! It'll be fun!" he cried, giving me a lop-sided grin.

"Oh fine! Just stay out of my way!" I exclaimed.

**Chapter 3**

By the time we got to the edge of the forest, it was dusk, and we agreed to make camp in a small dip in the landscape, where trees has stated to bend inwards, like a natural wall. Tamani went and gathered the old logs from the dead, dry trees, whilst I searched my pack for the flint and got ready to light the fire.

"Well, is this enough?" Tamani asked, breathing heavily, as he put down a 4th stack of flaking wood.

"Maybe, but with the two of us, we might need a bit more later." I said, finally giving him a smile. "You can get some sleep. I'm nearly out of ocihu, so I'll keep watch." I said, getting out my lyre, and strumming a few crisp, clean notes. "I need to think anyway."

"You sure? I'll take first watch if you would like me to." He said, laying himself out on my blanket. When I didn't answer, he seemed to take it as a no. "Fine. I'll take watch in a few hours." He said dreamily as he laid down and went to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

We were off again at dawn, and carried on north. We were less than 20 huliu away from Linjar, and we would have gotten there by dusk. We were walking through the Gavi Desert when I noticed it. Silence. Not normal at all.

"Tamani… what do you hear?" I asked cautiously. I watched as he listened carefully.

"Hm… nothing… are you sure this is the Gavi Desert? Its so quiet." He spoke as if it troubled him.

"Well, im not complaining, I hate all the vultures that hang around these parts. So, all's well that ends—" I was cut off by a terrifying scream. I looked over to Tamani, and saw a look of horror plastered onto his face. I mouthed the wor and he took my hand and sprinted forward, with me clinging onto my pack, as he pulled me along behind him. He ran about 3 huliu and then collapsed onto the ground, which had just turned to a soft carpet of lush green grass.

"I need to rest…" murmured Tamani, gasping for air.

"Here, drink this." I sighed, handing over the pouch of medhly, "only a few drops though. I don't have much." I watched as a few drops fell into his mouth, and he got up almost instantly.

"Shall we run again? Or would you prefer to walk the rest? Its about…" He looked up into the sky" its about 5 hours until dusk, and I would like to get to a protection circle by then." He spoke as though he had been rested for days.

"If you can run again, that would be amazing. I would like to be in Linjar by mid-day tomorrow." I replied, a little too coldly than I would have liked. After all, I might be dead right now if he hadn't been able to run away from those hulls that fast. Hulls are shadow creatures, they can take on any form they wish, if they killed me, then they would have been able to come into the form of Milana Of Lornig.

"I can run again for about 10 huliu's if that would help. That would guarantee us safe passage through the Cornug Pass." He grunted as if it would be painful but he was willing to do it.

"That be great." I flashed him a smile before taking his hand and he sped off again.

**Chapter 5**

By dusk we were on the mage road, and less that 5 huliu away from Linjar. We turned off into the Cornug Pass, I walked into a small mage cave,. Built to protect travellers. I collapsed onto a small bed of grass.

"I.. need to rest. This has been a long journey, and I have been travelling for 2 months now, and have been in a good many battles. We can stay here, at least for a few days. Then we carry on until we reach linjar. There I have my beloved horse, Imi." I sighed, exhausted.

"Very well then. I should collect wood for a fire." Tamani replied.

"You have clearly never been on a mage road before. Look." I walked over to one of the walls, all of which were covered in runes, and long-forgotten spells.

"There are always secret compartments filled with wood, food supplies, and other useful things you may take with you on a journey." I continued, pressing my hand on a small picture of an eye, and the huge stone wall slid backwards. "Coming?" I asked as I walked through the walkway and into the darkness. As I stepped forward, the torches lit up, showing a long corridor, with wood piled high at the sides, and large chests and trunks, filled with meat and other foods and tools.

"Oh my…. how could I not know of this…" wondered Tamani as he walked through the passage-way.

"Only mage and edhilu know of these pla—"I was cut of by a moan. Drawing my sword, I stepped forward, quietly.

"If anyone's there, you had better come out right now…" I shouted wearily, tired from the long walk here.

"I remember when you said that exact same phrase to me…" murmured Tamani behind me.

"Not the time Tamani… not the time…"

"Oh, come on Milana! There's always time!" He cheered playfully, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Milana… the Milana?" A new voice spoke softly from behind a pile of wood.

"Yes… I'm Milana… and I won't hurt you…" I said quietly. Slowly, I saw a figure appear from the dark. The red hair caught my attention, and I saw it was a girl, about 13. Her face was partially covered by a swampy green hood. As she slowly stepped out of the shadows, her cloak swishing around her ankles, I put my sword back into its sheath, and extended a hand towards her.

She tripped on her cloak and fell forwards. Tamani caught her and cradled her close to him as she shivered. I put down my pack and looked through it. I found some medhly. As I passed it to her, she took it cautiously.

"Do not worry," I smiled, "It is only medhly. It will take away your weariness. Try some." She looked up at Tamani, as if she was just realizing he was holding her. He loosened his grip, and gently pushed her forwards with his fingertips. She stepped forward, and took the pouch of medhly. After taking a sip, a sigh of relief slipped from her lips. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Shhh… its ok now. Nobody's going to hurt you…" I breathed into her ear soothingly.

"We are travelling to Linjar. You could come with us?" I continued. She looked over at Tamani, eyes wide.

"Will you be coming?" She whispered.

"I am. I met Milana just a little while north of here. But tell me… what is your name?"

"Rowana… I think." She replied cautiously.

He stepped closer, just far enough away to make me think they had a stronger connection than two people who had met just minutes before. Maybe they come from the same town... I thought, or maybe its just fate…

I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of growling and metal clinking.

I looked up, drawing my sword. A hull – a mage who o was sitting on a slobbering, purple SlingleTongue. The huge beast lunged towards Tamani.

"RUN!" I screamed, and lunged myself between the beast and Tamani, as I turned gold with power, creating a protection around myself. The hull was pressing against my power, trying to break the spell. I wouldn't let that happen. 'I can't! everyone's depending on me now…' I thought.

I brought my sword up to the SlingleToungue's neck, and slammed it down. I missed my target, and hit its back. The monstrous creature jumped up and crushed its foot down on my arm. I heard a very disturbing crunch, that I was pretty sure of as my protection breaking, and my arm went numb. I stabbed the sword into the SlingleToungue's under-belly, and rolled out the way as the hull let out a cry, and the beast collapsed onto the cave floor.

"Just me and you now, Kigji. Now its fair play." I spoke fearlessly.

"Yes… I suppose it is. Except it's not very fair on you, as I am undamaged!" he replied, matching my fearlessness. Whilst he was talking, I slammed the hilt of my sword into the back of his head, hearing a satisfying crack as the back of his head began to crumble like bread in a storm. He raised his hand to my stomach and belched in his full voice,

"HIJNO!" My stomach lurched, blowing me backwards, straight into a wall, he made a scarce grunt.

"This is NOT over!" and he lifted his beast with his gift, and disappeared. I simply sighed and turned around.

"You may come out now…" Tamani and Rowana stepped out from a dark corner. Tamani ran straight up to me and threw his arms around my neck.

"Thank the light your still alive! I thought you were killed!" He stepped back awkwardly, hands at his side. Rowana clearly wasn't sure what was going on, as she stepped out of the shadows, hood drawn again, looking like a lost puppy. She walked slowly towards where I was telling Tamani about what happened in the fight.

"If only I had a sword. I could've helped you!" He exclaimed once I was finished.

"When we get to our destination, I shall ask Sharma to get you a sword crafted by the best blacksmiths in the School." I smiled, maybe I was starting to like this stranger, who I found on my endless travels.

"W-what will you do with me? When we get to where you were going… if we get there…" she said it like she was expecting to die on the way.

"I shall not let you come to harm. Do not fear me," I spoke so gently I was hardly talking at all. "Tamani, could you take first watch? I am ever so tired from the battle…" I was forcing myself to stay awake.

"Of course, you must sleep. Your face is as pale as chalk! And Rowana, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

He was looking from me to Rowana as he spoke, and he took my backpack from the corner of the room and pulled my blanket out, plus a spare one from one of the trunks that were lining the walls. He threw my huge blanket over my shoulders and slung his arm around me. He could tell I was pretty shaken up. He took a step towards the stone wall we entered from, I collapsed. He caught me before I hit the floor, and lifted me up. I could hear him saying something to Rowana, before the world began to swirl into darkness…

**Chapter 6**

When I woke, I was bundled in blankets, and saw two dark figures. One was walking in front, and the other was carrying the bundle with me inside. I thought they were Hulls and I immediately began to look around – mostly at the sun in the sky. They were heading in the direction Linjar! I've got to warn them! There must be a hull camp near the School! I thought to myself. Then the Hull carrying me, put a cloak-covered hand on the arm of its companion, and pulled it to a stop. He must have know I was awake, as he placed me on the ground and unwrapped the blankets; and I saw his face…

He threw his hood off, and it was Tamani. The other figure I guessed to be Rowana, though it wasn't clear. It was then I looked around to see why they had stopped. It was a small clearing, and there was a wall of trees, with only one entrance. A Mage Home. Enchanted trees that serve travelling mages, keeping them safe while they rest. I got up slowly, loving the feel of the soft emerald-green grass on my skin.

"How are you feeling? You passed out pretty quickly, so we just travelled along in the general direction of Linjar." Tamani had a hint of worry in his voice as he addressed me. I was more worried about him though. I mean, he must have been carrying me for a long time, and I had no doubt I had been out for more than a few hours.

"How long have we been camped here?" I asked, glancing around at the blackened embers of a fire, and dusty, mud-covered packs that had been searched for food.

"A few days. Do not fear. Rowana insisted on taking you with us to collect food, as she didn't know the scent of the trees here." I smiled at Rowana, and her hood fell off as she grinned back. I had never seen her properly smile, and her whole face seemed to light up, as if someone had lit a fire in her eyes.

"I hope Tamani explained what a Mage Home is. We will be leaving at dawn..." My voice trailed off as I stood, and looked over the rim of the dip at what I though was a sunset, but was in fact a sunrise. "Oh... well, I guess I'll be helping you gather food now! You any good with a bow?" I asked, turning and looking at the bow slung over Rowana's shoulder, now able to be seen as at some point during the conversation, she had shed her cloak.

"I was trained in Innail, by Indik. He taught me how to use a bow, sword, and duel daggers – to somewhat effectiveness." She replied, smiling at me as she opened up a small, orange pouch, that was lying by her feet.

I looked at her properly for the first time since waking up. She was wearing a worn, blue mage dress – probably enchanted – knee-high leather boots, and she wore quite a lot of jewellery; which hinted that she wasn't a mage, as metal interfered with spells. She had shoulder-length brown hair that swished about gently as she walked. I shuffled my feet, trying to think of something to say.

"I'm going to go and wash in the river. I'll be back in a while." I said, and smiled at her before turning away, and walking towards the river, where Tamani was sitting, skinning the deer he and Rowana had caught. He was staring past the river, through the trees, and into the darkness beyond.

"What do you think's out there?" He asked, without turning.

"I don't know, and I don't think in want to." I replied, smiling, and sitting down beside him on the riverbank. He turned to look at me, and after a long look at me, he spoke.

"Do you think we can trust her?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that…" But I knew I could. My brain was telling me, No! Don't trust her! Remember your training! But every other part of me – especially my heart – was saying, She's whole-hearted. You can tell just by looking at her! Let her stay. If you really want to, remember that when you get to Linjar, you could give her to someone there! I decided to go with my heart.

When I looked back at Tamani, I saw that he was watching me.

"What?" I asked, hand reaching up to my flowing hair self-consciously. He just smiled at my confusion. "What is it?" I repeated.

"Nothing… nothing…" He murmured, dragging his gaze back to the deer on his lap, as he began cutting out the haunch, skin, and other useful body parts. I watched him for a moment, then stood.

"I am going to wash farther down the river. I'll be back soon."

**Chapter 7**

As I walked along the riverbank, I watched birds flying high in the sky, soaring low over the water, or just sitting on branches, singing their joyful chirpy tune. Then I wasn't. I was just falling. Down, down, down. Crashing. Tumbling. For what seemed like hours, I was smashing against rough, rocky walls, and waiting for the impact I knew was coming. But it didn't come. I was just falling. At last, I hit the floor, and heard the distinct crack of bones breaking. I didn't feel pain though, so what broke? I thought. Then I looked around me, and saw nothing – but darkness.

"Ed\ail-garhedil suirhel opjicos". I spoke the spell almost instinctively, although I still squinted slightly as the soft blue glow filled the room. I was in a cave of some sort, although it wasn't very clear. Then I looked down, and screamed. Screamed until I couldn't scream Yellowing, rotting – and some with bits of flesh hanging off – human bones in a big pile, in the biggest, dirtiest, and deadliest cavern I'd ever seen.

"Milana? Is that you down there? Are you hurt?" Even as he said it, I could see his face scrunch up. He knew I was prepared for anything.

"Yes. It's me Tamani. I'm fine. Get Rowana, and stay in the mage home! " I called.

"Why? Don't you need help to get out?" He questioned.

"Because if you go out, you'll probably be burnt or eaten alive." I replied pointedly. Then I shouted at him again to go back to the mage home, and he stumbled forward in shock, and fell over the edge, hanging on by one hand.

"Ambil-huegje kue monjec." I held my hands up as I spoke, and focused on using the levitate spell to lift him up. When he finally scrambled up onto the ledge he fell from, he screamed down,

"You are CRAZY!" And with that, he stomped and stumbled up the ledge to the mage home.


End file.
